


Hearts Pounding

by princess_evans_addict



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tickling, tickle, tickle fetish, tickle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Wanda plays with Steve while they make love. ticklish!steve





	Hearts Pounding

anon: Could you write a smutty one shot where they are making out in Steve’s bed but when she’s taking his top off she accidentally brushes his stomach and he lets out a small giggle and she keeps on ‘accidentally’ brushing his stomach.

_**...** _

Steve moans against Wanda’s lips, driving her heartbeat to cardiac arrest as she rubs his chest. It’s been so long since she’s had a moment like this- not during their mission, when they all needed to be focused on the job. She needs him, her body craving his as her fingers brush along his stomach-

His abs twitch, and he giggles against her lips, gripping her hand in warning.

She grins mischievously, tugging his shirt over his head and rubbing his chest before lightly tickling him again.

He giggles, falling back and instantly getting harder, hips rocking up to hers and making her moan against his mouth. He removes her shirt, fingers brushing along her skin in an intimate caress, making her shiver and smile against his mouth.

She moans, tickling him again and feeling him pulse, bringing her closer and closer until she comes hard, bringing him with her as she collapses on him. He can only bring her closer, kissing her hair as he listens to their hearts pounding together.


End file.
